Senpai, Daisuki!
by Deauliaas
Summary: Bagaimana jika Haruno Sakura menyukai senpainya yang berkarakter cuek, namun sangat hobi mengoleksi nendoroid yang unyu-unyu? Apakah berhasil? Atau pesona Sakura malah dikalahkan oleh pesona nendoroid unyu milik senpainya? Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Judge and Happy Reading :3 #barubangkitdarihiatus
1. Chapter 1

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This story is mine**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Friendship; Humor; (maybe) lil bit Romance**

 **Warning: (miss)typo, gaje, dan pasaran**

.

 **Gaara x Sakura**

.

.

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Judge**_ **and Happy Reading**

.

"Senpai, Daisuki!"

Sakura menatap dirinya depan cermin. Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, hatinya memang terasa sedikit lega, namun tetap saja dia tak dapat mengucapkannya langsung kepada senpainya tersebut. Rasa malu Sakura lebih besar daripada rasa beraninya.

"Uuugh~ senpai, kau begitu menggemaskan. Ingin sekali aku menendang nendoroidmu seperti kemarin," kekeh Sakura saat mengingat kejadian dimana ia menendang nendoroid unyu kesayangan senpainya tersebut dan berujung pada kemarahan senpainya tersebut.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk miliknya. Menggulingkan dirinya kesana-kemari dan akhirnya berhenti untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik perut empuk boneka panda miliknya. Memeluk gemas boneka kesayangannya tersebut dan setelah puas, ia melemparkan bonekanya ke arah tumpukan boneka yang lain. Wajahnya, memerah dan terasa memanas. Sakura yakin, kini wajahnya sudah sewarna dengan rambutnya.

Sakura bangkit dan terduduk secara tiba-tiba. Mengambil boneka yang sebelumnya ia lempar dan kembali memeluknya gemas.

"Tapi, apa senpai itu juga menyukaiku?" ucap Sakura, kemudian ia menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah bonekanya, "Sebenarnya aku juga bingung, perasaanku ini perasaan seperti apa? Suka atau penasaran dengan karakternya sih?" ucap Sakura yang bertanya pada bonekanya.

Sakura menghela nafas berat, menaruh kembali boneka panda miliknya, dan berjalan ke arah cermin.

"Yosh, Saki! Kau menyukainya dan senpai pasti punya perasaan yang sama! Ganba-moe!" ucap Sakura penuh rasa optimis (walau hanya di depan cermin).

.

.

.

"Ne, Gaara-senpai. Lagi-lagi kau menyendiri dan asik bersama nendoroidmu−eh, tumben kau tidak bersama nendoroidmu," tanya Sakura yang menghampiri senpainya yang sedang menyendiri di pojok ruangan.

"Hanya tak ingin, kasihan anak-anakku harus ikut denganku seharian penuh, jadi kubiarkan mereka beristirahat di dalam lemari kacaku yang hangat, dan lagipula itu bukan urusanmukan?" ucapnya panjang lebar.

Sakura memandang senpainya dengan alis terpaut. Rupanya senpainya ini sudah gila, menganggap benda mati seperti anaknya sendiri. Mungkin sesekali senpainya ini harus dibawa paksa menuju psikiater dan memeriksakan kejiwaannya.

"Oiya, bocah nakal. Nendoroid yang kau tendang tempo hari itu, sampai sekarang ia masih tetap menangis. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, aku sebagai ayahnya tidak terima," ucapan senpainya ini membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Yang benar saja. Benda mati seperti itu bisa menangis? Senpainya ini memang benar-benar sudah gila. Mungkin karena faktor coretbelumcoret mempunyai kekasih, ia membutuhkan kasih sayang dari benda mati seperti nendoroid.

"Hoi, bocah nakal. Kau mendengarku?" ucapan senpainya lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Iya ... iya ... aku mendengarnya. Aku tidak tuli kok. Lagi pula senpai, mana mungkin benda mati seperti itu bisa menangis seperti makhluk hidup lain. Aa~ makanya senpai cari kekasih, mungkin karena efek tak mempunyai kekasih, senpai jadi gila seperti ini," ucap Sakura menghina senpainya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya hanyalah acara tatap menatap antara Sakura dengan senpainya tersebut. Sakura yang dengan pandangan mengejek dan Gaara dengan pandangan datar seperti biasa.

"Terserah kau saja, dasar cerewet," dan Gaara pun meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura menepuk kedua pipinya yang terasa memanas. Ia tak menyangka dapat menatap senpainya dengan jarak yang tak lebih dari 20 cm tersebut.

"Gaara-senpai terlihat imut sekali jika dilihat dari dekat ternyata," ucap Sakura seraya menggelengkan kepalanya−mengenyahkan pikirannya yang sudah melalang buana kemana-mana, dan nampaknya Sakura akan tidur dengan nyenyak dan memimpikan senpainya itu kembali nanti malam.

.

.

.

To Be Continue~ ºᴥº)/

 **A/N:**

 **Bellooo~ ºᴥº)/ saya datang lagi setelah sekian lama hiatus hohohoo ... nggak ada waktu buat nulis fanfic semenjak masuk kuliah huhu ;;A;; tugas gambaran numpuk dimana-mana, dan masih banyak utang fanfic belum kebayar dan malah nulis fanfic gaje hmmm =_= #maapkeun**

 **Saya tau pasti ff ini hancur dan pendek banget. Silahkan salahkan tugaas;;^;; /lho**

 **Tanpa banyak bacot, mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju kelas Shion. Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi dan dia langsung mendapatkan pesan dari Neji-senpai. Seluruh anggota klub diharuskan berkumpul di depan aula saat pulang sekolah dan ini adalah waktunya. Belum lagi, Ia mendapatkan tugas dari senpai cerewetnya tersebut untuk "menjemput" Shion dan Sasuke di kelasnya, dengan dalih hemat pulsa khas senpainya.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This story is mine**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Friendship; Humor; (maybe) lil bit Romance**

 **Warning: (miss)typo, gaje, dan pasaran**

.

 **Gaara x Sakura**

.

.

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Judge**_ **and Happy Reading**

.

"Mendokusai na," Sakura meghela nafas lega setelah sampai di depan kelas Shion. Matanya melirik Shion yang masih membereskan meja miliknya dan setelah selesai, Ia bergegas mendatangi Sakura yang sudah berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Shion saat sudah berada di hadapan Sakura. Dengan wajah lesu, Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Shion dan di akhiri dengan gelak tawa Shion.

"Ahaha ... baiklah baiklah. Kau terlihat lesu dan untuk mempercepat, sebaiknya kita bergegas ke sana," ucap Shion dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Tunggu dulu Shion. Kita masih harus menjemput Sasuke di kelasnya. Senpai cerewt menyuruhku untuk menjemputnya juga," ucap Sakura seraya berjalan menuju kelas Sasuke yang ada tepat di sebelah kelas Shion.

"Aaah~ Souka," dan Shion mengikuti langkah Sakura menuju kelas Sasuke. Saat Sakura dan Shion tepat berada di depan pintu kelas Sasuke, saat itu pula Sasuke keluar dari kelasnya.

Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya memandang Sakura dan Shion. Sakura melirik Shion yang ada di sebelahnya dan matanya menangkap Shion yang malu-malu saat Sasuke menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang seperti itu. Nampaknya Sakura baru menyadari bahwa temannya ini menyukai Sasuke dan Sakura merasa bersyukur akan hal itu. Meski Shion seorang fujoshi, ternyata Ia masih menyukai sosok laki-laki seperti orang normal yang lain.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menuju makhluk Tuhan di depannya. Dulu dirinya sempat memiliki rasa terhadap Sasuke dan berharap Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya. Namun, Sakura harus melupakan perasaannya karena fakta yang telah terungkap adalah Sasuke menyukai Karin yang notabene adalah sahabatnya.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" suara baritone Sasuke memecah lamunan Sakura.

"A-aah ... Neji-senpai menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu dan juga Shion. Dia menyuruhku karena dia malas untuk mengirim pesan kepada kalian berdua dan lagi pula, kita bertiga juga berada di angkatan yang sama bukan?" Sakura menjelaskan dengan wajah yang mulai jengkel saat mengingat pesan senpainya itu.

Tanpa banyak kata yang keluar dari mulut "mantan gebetannya" tersebut, Sakura mengerti kalau Sasuke mengerti. Jadi, Ia melangkah terlebih dahulu menuju aula sekolah. Jujur saja, Sakura sangat letih hari ini dan berdoa agar acara berkumpulnya tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit. Tubuh, tenaga dan otaknya sudah terkuras akibat ulangan Fisika yang diadakan Orochimaru-sensei secara mendadak. Sakura berharap bila Gaara-senpai juga berada di sana, sehingga Sakura bisa meng-charge tenaganya kembali hanya dengan menatap senpai tercintanya tersebut.

.

.

.

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Nampaknya, doa Sakura kali ini terkabul. Senpai tercintanya berada di sana dengan headphone terpasang ditelinganya dan PSP ditangannya dan juga ... kipas?

Sakura merasa matanya mulai kurang beres. Mana mungkin senpainya yang terkenal keren seantero sekolah memegang kipas di tangannya. Sakura bergegas untuk sampai di tempat berkumpul dan berdiri dihadapan Neji-senpai.

"Senpai, ada keperluan apa sehingga kami dikumpulkan di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aa ... berhubung kita sebentar lagi sekolah kita akan menerima murid baru, aku harap kalian mempersiapkan diri untuk mempromosikan klub kita kepada adik-adik kelas kita nanti. Paham?" ucapnya panjang lebar. Namun, Sakura sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Neji-senpai yang notabene adalah ketua klub. Matanya tertuju pada Gaara-senpainya yang sedang terfokus pada layar PSP dihadapannya.

Wajahnya yang sedang fokus dan terkadang terlihat bingung itu membuat Sakura gemas ingin mencubit pipi senpainya itu. Dan karena terlalu fokus dengan senpainya itu, Sakura tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memandang dirinya.

.

.

.

Fokus Sakura pada senpainya terpecah akibat suara lonceng kucing yang datang dari belakang dirinya. Dan saat Sakura akan menoleh melihat pelakunya, sebuah suara membatalkannya,

"Hei, Gaara. Puuss puss Gaara~ Kau lihat lonceng ini?" ucap sang pelaku pembunyi lonceng yang tak lain adalah Deidara-senpai.

Sakura _sweatdrop_ mendengar dan melihat Deidara-senpai menggoda Gaara-senpainya dengan sepasang lonceng kucing di tangannya. Senpainya ini ... kenapa semakin lama, semakin aneh?

"Baaaakaaa~! Aku jadi kalah, padahal ini tadi adalah stage terakhir, Deidara no baka!" dan Sakura semakin heran dengan senpainya ini dan dirinya sendiri. Nampaknya Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada sosok laki-laki yang kepribadiannya berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya.

Mata Sakura kembali menangkap sosok benda ditangan Gaara-senpainya—kipas. Dan setelah diteliti, Sakura dengan cepat merampas kipas tersebut dari senpainya yang sedang asik bercekcok ria dengan penyebab kekalahannya dalam bermain game.

"Gaara-senpai, kau ... seorang ... wota?" Sakura menatap senpainya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku wota? Bukannya itu bukan masalah bagimu, lagi pula oshi-ku itu yang paling kawaii di antara member yang lain," ucapnya dengan bangga.

Kini Sakura merasa bahwa alur percintaannya akan sangat menarik, karena targetnya juga merupakan sosok yang menarik untuk dikerjai dan pastinya untuk ... dicintai juga.

"Senpai, bolehkah aku mengguntingnya?" ucap Sakura dengan polos, akan tetapi dengan nada penuh kejahilan.

Gaara-senpainya langsung merampas kipas yang bergambar oshi kesayangannya, "Aku tahu ini bukan barang ori, akan tetapi jangan sampai tangan jahilmu itu melukai oshi-ku—walau Ia hanya sekedar gambar di kipas saja," ucapnya.

Sakura tersenyum gembira dan penuh kejahilan. Percintaannya bukan hanya sangat menarik, namun akan sangat sangat saaangat menarik.

"Yosh, Saki! Ganba-moe!" ucapnya pelan dan menatap senpainya dengan penuh damba. Namun, Sakura juga tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang juga yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue~ ºᴥº)/

 **A/N:**

 **Haai~ nggak lamakan saya updatenya? Saya tau peminat untuk fanfic ini kurang, karena crack pair ini juga kurang diminati.-. dan alasan saya update cepet adalah mumpung lagi ada ide dan saya lagi stress karena IPK saya muncul dengan angka yang kurang memuaskan. Mengecewakan memang, tapi memang sayanya juga sih yang bandel hmm-_- (pas UAS dia bolos #plaak)**

 **Agak sedikit aneh memang ceritanya, namun cerita ini saya tulis berdasarkan pengalaman seseorang huahahah :^ tapi dengan penambahan seperlunya. Dan prediksi saya, chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir, karena fasenya nggak lama emang—karena saya ada difase yang baru. Dan sesuatu yang bikin sedih lagi, penulisan saya kayaknya emang tambah hancur ;;^;;**

 **Daaan aaaaaa~ tanggal 19 Januari kemaren Gaara ultah yaa? Huhuhuu ;;;^;; saya lupa dan baru ingat pas buka jadwal konsul KRS ;;^;;**

 **Akhir kata, mind to review gaes?**

 _ **Malang, 20 Januari 2016**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Kegiatan chattingnya Ia lakukan begitu saja semenjak sebulan yang lalu. Menceritakan perasaannya tentang Gaara-senpai kepada orang lain memang baru pertama Ia lakukan, tapi Ia pun tak menyangka bahwa akan menceritakannya pada orang yang dulu pernah Ia sukai.

"Mudah-mudahan Sasuke tidak membocorkannya pada Gaara-senpai," gumamnya pelan dan melanjutkan kegiatan chattingnya.

Dan orang itu adalah Sasuke.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This story is mine**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Friendship; Humor; (maybe) lil bit Romance**

 **Warning: (miss)typo, gaje, dan pasaran**

.

 **Gaara x Sakura**

.

.

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Judge**_ **and Happy Reading**

.

Sakura yang sedang duduk melamun dalam ruang klub, mengalihkan pandangannya secara tiba-tiba saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan orang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Rupanya yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan adalah Gaara-senpainya. Dengan style seperti biasanya, Gaara-senpai langsung duduk di bangku yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah toples plastik yang berisikan nendoroid yang masih belum terangkai dan juga sebuah sarung tangan. Sakura terkikik geli dalam hati. Senpainya ini berniat menyatukan bagian-bagian dari nendoroid sehingga menjadi satu kesatuan yang unyu atau ingin mengoprasi seseorang?

Dengan wajah yang serius, Gaara-senpainya berhati-hati menyatukan bagian-bagian yang ada dalam toples tersebut. Dan mata Sakura menangkap sebuah keanehan pada salah satu bagian nendoroid tersebut dan tangannya mengambil salah satu bagian tersebut.

"Senpai, bagian milik Miku ini patah?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjukkan salah satu bagian yang aneh tersebut pada Gaara-senpainya.

"Iyaa ... itu patah. Maklumlah, itu barang KW, jadi kualitasnya pun di bawah kualitas barang ori," jawabnya tanpa memperhatikan bagian yang tunjukan oleh Sakura dan saat Sakura akan tertawa, suara senpainya mendahuluinya.

"Kau jangan tertawa, bocah nakal. Setidaknya meski ini bukan barang ori, tapi harganya tetap saja mahal dan ini juga pertama kalinya aku membeli barang KW," ucap senpai tercintanya dengan nada yang sebal dan Sakura pun menggembungkan pipinya—pertanda Ia juga kesal atas kelakuan senpainya yang telah menginterupsi tawanya.

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sibuk menggambar di pojok depan kelas bersama Shion dan Karin. Entah kenapa Sakura merasakan perasaan cemburu di dadanya saat melihat pemandangan tersebut. Tak bisa menyangkal, bahwa sebenarnya Ia sendiri juga masih menyimpan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Namun, Sakura sadar dengan kenyataan, Ia tidaklah cantik dan multitalent seperti Karin dan juga Ia tak punya hobi atau bakat yang sama seperti Sasuke, berbeda dengan Shion yang mempunyai hobi dan bakat seperti Sasuke.

Sadar akan potensi kecil Sasuke akan membalas perasaannya, maka Sakura mundur untuk menyukai Sasuke dan di sinilah Ia sekarang, terpojok di antara papan tulis dan senpainya.

A-apa?! Senpai dan papan tulis?! Ini berarti posisi mereka ...

"Kembalikan rambut Miku yang kau pegang itu, bocah nakal," ucapan senpainya itu membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya mengenai posisi mereka saat ini. Sakura melirik rambut Miku yang saat ini sedang Ia bawa dalam genggamannya.

"Aku tidak mau," ucap Sakura menatap mata Gaara-senpainya dengan pandangan yang berkilat-kilat.

"Kembalikan atau—" senpainya itu mulai mengancam dan tanpa mendengar kelanjutan ancaman senpainya itu, Sakura memasukkan rambut Miku tersebut ke dalam toples plastik yang ada di tangan senpainya, lalu Sakura bergegas beranjak dari posisi yang canggung tersebut.

Sakura kembali duduk dan memegangi dadanya yang berdebar-debar. Kejadian tadi sungguh mendebarkan baginya, senpainya itu sangat kurang ajar karena telah berani melakukan hal itu terhadap dirinya. Jangan-jangan senpainya bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya? Atau senpainya bisa melihat wajahnya yang merah padam? Uuugh~ rasanya Sakura tak akan berani melihat mata senpainya lagi.

Dan Sakura tak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang menatapnya dengan wajah sendu.

.

.

.

Sakura membanting ponselnya di atas kasur. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu dan bisa-bisanya Sasuke mengingatkan Sakura mengenai kejadian memalukan sore tadi.

" _Posisimu dengan Gaara tadi membuat banyak mata yang melihat menjadi iri dan kalian terlihat sangat serasi. Kalian sudah berpacaran? Mengapa kau tak menceritakannya padaku? Bukankah kau menganggapku sahabat?_ "

Sakura ingin sekali menendang pantat Sasuke, karena berani mengatakan hal yang memalukan tersebut. Sakura terdiam, dirinya dan Sasuke menjadi dekat karena Gaara-senpai. Tapi, Sakura tak ingin jatuh cinta pada Sasuke lagi, karena kenangan mengenai fase jatuh cintanya saat itu sangat tidak mengenakan untuk di ingat.

Dimana Sasuke hanya memeperhatikan Karin seorang saat Sakura berusaha untuk dekat dengannya. Bagaimana dirinya diacuhkan oleh Sasuke saat ada Karin di sekitar mereka, dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk menggambarkan tokoh favoritnya dan Sasuke menolak permintaannya mentah-mentah. Dan juga saat dirinya menjadi orang asing diantara Sasuke dan Shion, Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengenai topik yang mereka berdua diskusikan.

Nampaknya, Gaara-senpai memang cocok dengan Sakura. Meski senpainya itu terlihat tak nyaman dengan kehadirannya, tetapi senpainya tetap menanggapinya dan menganggapnya ada, tidak seperti Sasuke yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada. Dan mulai saat ini, Sakura bertekad untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Sasuke dan berusaha untuk mendekatkan Sasuke untuk Shion.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya akibat getaran dari ponselnya. Ah ... rupanya Ia melupakan kegiatan chattingnya dengan Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia membalas pesan dari Sasuke dan meletakkan ponselnya. Sakura berpikir kembali tentang tekadnya beberapa waktu lalu, nampaknya akan sulit melaksanakannya jika Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menjadi akrab dengan dirinya seperti ini. Tapi Sakura tak peduli, Ia akan membiarkannya mengalir seperti air mengalir dan Sakura yakin, takdir tidak akan mempermainkannya.

.

.

.

Sakura, Shion, dan Neji-senpai sedang mengobrol di depan kelas Shion dan mata Sakura dengan cepat menangkap sosok senpai tercintanya melangkah menuju posisi mereka. Jujur saja, sampai saat ini pun Sakura masih tidak dapat melupakan kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, yang mana dirinya terhimpit antara papan tulis dan uugh ... senpainya itu.

"Kau sedang tidak ada kelas, Gaara?" tanya Neji-senpai.

"Tidak. Aku sedang bosan, karena aku melihat kalian di sini aku langsung kemari," jawabnya seraya menyenderkan badannya ditembok kelas.

Mata Sakura meneliti penampilan senpainya itu. Keren seperti biasanya dan selalu dihancurkan dengan satu benda, dan kali ini benda tersebut adalah sepatu. Sakura heran, kenapa senpainya ini selalu bergaya dan membawa benda-benda aneh yang Sakura pikir itu tidak perlu dibawa. Tapi tetap saja, senpainya ini tetap laki-laki terkeren di sekolahnya.

"Oiya, Gaara. Tadi aku melihat Ibiki-sensei sedang berjalan menuju kelasmu," ucap Neji-senpai dan senpainya itu langsung menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Sakura mengerti mengapa senpainya bisa lari terbirirt-birit seperti itu, karena Ibiki-sensei memang guru Bahasa Inggris yang terkenal galak. Namun Sakura langsung terkekeh dalam hati, karena selang beberapa menit kemudian, senpainya kembali dengan wajah kecut.

"Aku baru ingat, aku hari ini tidak ada mata pelajaran Ibiki-sensei. Sialan kau Neji!" ucapnya kesal dengan nafas terengah.

Sakura, Shion, Neji-senpai, dan Gaara-senpai larut ke dalam pembicaraan yang sedikit Sakura tidak pahami. Sebentar-sebentar membicarakan mengenai pelajaran, sebentar-sebentar membicarakan mengenai anime. Jika saja yang mereka bicarakan adalah mengenai pelajaran yang Sakura pelajari di jurusannya, maka Ia akan paham. Yang menjadi masalah adalah mereka membicarakan mengenai akuntansi yang sama sekali tidak dipahami oleh Sakura. Lebih baik Ia mendengarkan rumus-rumus aneh yang di jelaskan oleh Orochimaru-sensei. Bicara soal Orochimaru-sensei—

"Nampaknya kau harus masuk kelas, bocah nakal,"

—bukannya Ia hari ini ada ulangan Fisika?

"Kudoakan kau tetap hidup saat keluar kelas nanti, bocah nakal," teriak Gaara-senpainya dan diakhiri dengan gelak tawa dari mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

Sudah berbulan-bulan Sakura tak menyatakan pada senpai tercintanya mengenai perasaannya. Sakura tak ingin merusak suasana akrab antara dirinya dan senpainya itu. Sakura tak ingin senpainya menjauhinya setelah mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Cukup di simpan dalam hati saja.

Ia teringat perkataan Sasuke, " _Sebaiknya nyatakan saja perasaanmu, lagipula sebentar lagi kelulusan. Kau akan sulit untuk bertemu dengannya kembali. Sebenarnya mudah jika kau masih tetap tinggal di sini, tapi bukannya kau pernah berkata bahwa setelah kelulusan angkatan kita, kau tak akan kembali ke kota ini lagi?"_

Mana mungkin Sakura melakukan hal tersebut? Yang diucapkan Sasuke memang mudah, tapi bagi Sakura itu hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Apalagi Sakura sangat jauh dari kriteria perempuan cantik dan menarik. Biarlah lagi-lagi Ia gagal mendapatkan pujaan hatinya. Lagipula fase percintaannya ini membawa kenangan manis untuknya dan sakura bersyukur akan hal itu.

.

.

.

Hari kelulusan pun tiba. Sakura, Shion, Karin, dan Sasuke mengucapkan selamat kepada Neji-senpai, Deidara-senpai dan Gaara-senpai yang telah lulus dari sekolah mereka. Sakura memandangi senpai tercintanya yang sebentar lagi tak bisa ia pandangi dan Sakura sempat mendengar bahwa senpainya itu telah diterima disalah satu Universitas ternama di Jepang.

Sakura senang mendengarnya dan juga sedih mendengarnya, itu berarti senpainya akan berada jauh darinya dan Sakura akan benar-benar harus melupakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya telah berusaha ia hilangkan selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Karena sekarang, Sakura tak lagi sendiri. Dirinya telah bersama laki-laki yang di dambakannya. Awalnya Sakura tak percaya, laki-laki ini akan menjadi kekasihnya dan akan melawati hari-hari bersama.

Bila diingat-ingat, lucu juga awal dari fase cintanya ini dan akhirnya sekarang Sakura tahu siapa yang diam-diam memperhatikannya sehingga membuatnya merinding. Lamunan Sakura buyar karena tangan sesorang yang menggenggam tangannya. Wajahnya mendongak untuk melihat orang itu.

"Lupakan perasaanmu padanya oke? Aku akan membuat fase cintamu ini menjadi tak terlupakan," ucap orang tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum dan menggenggam balik tangan itu, "Umm ... iya, Sasuke-kun'" jawabnya dengan mantap.

Sakura menatap senpainya yang sedang bercanda ria dengan teman-temannya. Dalam hati Ia berterima kasih, karena telah dipertemukan dengan orang seperti Gaara-senpai. Yang bisa menceriakan hari-harinya dan melupakan fase cintanya bersama Sasuke dulu. Namun Ia juga berterima kasih, karena berkat senpainya itu Ia bisa menjadi akrab dengan Sasuke dan menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti sekarang.

 _Senpai, terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku dan memberikan kenangan tersendiri bagiku. Mungkin kau memang tak membalas perasaanku, namun dengan sikapmu yang menerimaku sebagai teman saja sudah cukup membuatku senang. Dan aku sekarang mengerti, kau adalah sosok kakak yang sangat hebat bagiku. Nampaknya aku tak salah saat aku jatuh cinta padamu dan ingin mengatakan "_ **Senpai, Daisuki!** _" padamu. Kau memang pantas untuk dicintai, karena sosokmu yang yang ramah namun sedikit aneh hahaha ..._

 _Arigatou ne, Senpai!_

.

.

.

 **END~?**

Sakura berlari dari parkiran Universitas Tokyo menuju Aula Universitas Tokyo. Gara-gara tidak mengetahui lokasi, Sakura jadi berkeliling Universitas yang tergolong luas ini. Saat melihat sosok Sasuke, Sakura mempercepat larinya dan—

"Sasuke, maafkan aku yang terlambat. Aku terse—" Sakura terkejut saat melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri bersama kekasihnya.

"—Gaara-senpai?!" ucapnya tak percaya.

"Hai. Kita bertemu lagi, bocah nakal," ucap senpainya dan tersenyum dengan lebar.

 **FINALLY END~! :3**

 **A/N:**

 **Akhirnya tamaat~ banzaaaaai!**

 **Makasih ya yang udah merelakan waktunya untuk baca fanfic dengan pair yang kurang diminati hmm *pundung***

 **Saya ngerti kok kalo alurnya kecepetan dan terkesan maksa. Soalnya saya sudah malas untuk mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang telah saya lewati tersebut #eaaa**

 **Gimana ceritanya? Kayaknya nggak nyambung dan mengecewakan para pembaca. Iya kan? Aah ... skill menulis saya ini benar-benar telah hancur (perasaan memang udah hancur dari dulu). Okeee~ tanpa banyak kata, mind to review? Dan selamat berjumpa kembali di ff selanjutnya yaaa~ ^^)/**


End file.
